Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data packet transport and delivery system. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a method and system for transporting datapackets or datagrams between a customer server and a first remote field unit that lies within a remote geographic region with multiple geographically proximate, field units. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to remote monitoring and data collection. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a system and method of gathering data from remote sources on a reiterative basis. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a radio frequency communications system that communicates by transferring data packets along a predetermined route. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to monitoring and communication systems, such as for monitoring and reporting various parameters associated with remote data generating facilities. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a wireless radio frequency communication system for transporting commands and data packets between multiple geographically proximate, generating field units in a geographic region and a remote customer server. In yet another of its aspects, the invention relates to a method for wireless communication between remotely spaced stations over predetermined paths. The invention further relates to an Internet protocol server, configured to receive datagrams for communicating with geographically dispersed field stations and to generate one or more communications data packets based, at least in part, on the received datagrams. Further, the invention relates to sensor based monitoring of defined technical information to generate data that is communicated from a remote location at least in part by a radio frequency communications system along a defined path to a customer server.
Description of the Related Art
Collection of data in a central location from remote sources is a common practice. The collection methods have evolved from manual collection and written reports to electronic reports gathered manually or electronically. Collection of data electronically in urban areas where wireless Internet access is abundant is common but is more difficult and expensive in remote areas where Internet access is unavailable or otherwise expensive to use.
A number of systems for electronic collection of data have been devised. In addition, there have also been various disclosures in the area of multi-hop node to node communications system and methods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,242,317 to Silvers discloses well data and production control commands transmitted from a customer server to gas and well monitors at remote locations with signals that hop from well monitor to well monitor through a radio frequency (RF) network.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,842,430 to Melnick discloses packet-hopping wireless network in which data is communicated by transferring data packets from node-to-node over a common RF channel. Each of the individual nodes is preferably programmed to perform the step of comparing its own logical address to a routing logical address contained in each packet which it receives, and to either discard, re-transmit, or process the packet based upon the results of the comparison. The routing logical address contained in a received packet contains the full routing information required to route the packet from a sending node to a destination node along a communication path prescribed by the routing logical address.
Additionally, U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0080150 discloses a network of welding equipment, where a wireless data signal is transmitted from a first node associated with a first welding type device and received at a second node associated with either a second welding-type device or a monitoring apparatus. The second node determines an intended recipient identifier from the wireless data signal. When the intended recipient identifier matches the identifier for the second node, the wireless data signal is processed. If the intended recipient identifier does not match the identifier for the second node, the wireless data signal is relayed.
In all of these hopping systems, the customer server is programmed with a data base with an address for each monitor. This system requires a software package that is written in the code for the customer protocol and requires extensive programming of the customer server. So long as each customer has the same protocol, the same basic software can be used. However, different industries have different protocols and new software must be written for each of the several protocols. In the event of any problems in the system, they require a technician to visit the customer facility to solve any software problems.
Further, these systems require some expert technical assistance to set up the systems in the field. Thus, the vendor must have a trained field staff to install and set up these hopping systems.
All of the references discussed in this section are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.